


I Want Better For You

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: Felicity Smoak Across the Multi-verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Felicity Smoak is Tony Stark's daughter, Felicity is boss, Fluff & Angst, Oliver can be such an a-hole, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sara and Felicity are besties, Stelicity, felicity stark, olicity - Freeform, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Originally in Fanfiction.net:Felicity Smoak hasn't been completely straight with Oliver, but he's never really bothered to ask. So what happens when Tony Stark shows up in Starling, questioning his daughters life choices? Will Felicity decide she wants more than what Team Arrow has to offer her?





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity tapped her manicured nails on her desk impatiently as the Wicked Bitch of the West- Isabelle Rochev- went on about the newest issue she had with the IT girl. Felicity was holding back every snarky retort that came to mind- snark would only get her more grief, she wasn't her father, she couldn't use it to worm her way out of things. Still though, the urge to completely roast the horrid woman that stood in front of her was strong. Luckily, she was saved before she could say something she could regret. 

"Isabelle, please leave my secretary alone, she has important things to do," Oliver leveled a glare at the woman as she turned. 

"Really? It seems to me Miss Smoak doesn't do anything around here but fulfill your sexual needs," she hissed. Oliver opened his mouth to say something when Felicity stopped him. 

"You're just jealous because the last time you had sex, you had to pay him," Felicity bit. Oliver's eyes practically popped out of his head as Isabelle's mouth fell open. Diggle, who had been standing behind Oliver, held back a snort. 

"Excuse me, Miss Smoak, but that is highly inappropriate!" she exclaimed. 

"So is harassing a coworker because you think she's a threat to you getting into her boss's pants," Felicity smirked and Isabelle stormed out of the room in anger. After a few seconds, Diggle died in laughter, quickly followed by quiet chuckles from Oliver and a bright red face from Felicity. 

"Feel better?" Oliver asked, amusement clear in his voice. Felicity shifted in her seat, but couldn't help the smile from appearing on her face. 

"Maybe a little." she admitted. 

"I gotta admit Felicity, I did not know you had that in you," Diggle grinned. Felicity shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at the computer, wishing she could disappear. Did she seriously just insult someone with sex jokes? Was she twelve?! That was definitely her father's gross humor shining through for a second and she had to stomp on that spark. 

~~~

"I do not want to make any business deals with Queen," Tony grimaced at the idea, causing Pepper to sigh in exasperation. 

"Oliver Queen is not his father. For all we know the two of you could make the best of friends. I know you didn't like Robert, but that doesn't mean you won't like his son," she claimed, crossing her arms. 

"Come on, Pep, can't you go without me? You're the CEO," Tony begged. 

"I need you there to sign things... You know, Queen Consolidated is in Starling," Pepper reminded him. Tony turned to look at her. 

"She hasn't spoken to me in two and a half years. You think that's going to change just because I show up on her doorstep?" he asked. 

"It's worth a shot. Besides, It's not like you to have an issue with dramatic entances," she replied. 

"This is different. She's different." he said. 

"Tony, it doesn't matter what happened between the two of you, she's your daughter, you need to talk to her," Pepper insisted. Tony sighed. 

"Is this the real reason you agreed to this meeting with that Rochev chick? To get me in Starling?" he asked. Pepper just grinned, giving Tony the answer he needed. He knew there was no talking her out of this. 

"Fine."

~~~

It was a week after the whole 'Felicity finally exploded' ordeal and Isabelle was being even more callous than normal. Her hatred for Felicity had clearly grown. She didn't really care though, through the snide remarks and pointed glares, she was reminded of the one good thing about being a Stark- they were rubber. Anything anyone said bounced right off and onto the ground, if you had the ability to hurt a Stark, you had skills. Isabelle didn't have them. Still, Felicity groaned when the woman stormed into the room, her black heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. 

"Mr. Queen, why aren't you in the board room?! We have a very important business meeting, did your worthless assistant not tell you?" she asked, gritting her teeth. 

"There isn't a business meeting scheduled for today," Felicity replied, standing. 

"Yes there is, do you ever do your job?" 

"Yes, clearly you just didn't bother telling me," Felicity snapped. 

"Either way, it doesn't matter, we should go," Oliver stood and gestured both women towards the place in which the meeting was being held. Felicity hated business meetings, being promoted (more like downgraded) to executive assistant meant taking notes and being quiet for two hours while Oliver and some snob discussed finances and other stupid things. She would rather die. It didn't help when she saw who was in the room. 

"Oh, Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry for missing you, times got mixed up. I'm Oliver Queen, this is my executive assistant Felicity Smoak," Oliver held out it hand to the older man, but Tony's eyes had moved to Felicity the moment her name had been said. Pepper sat next to him, her eyes wide. 

"I did not expect this," she muttered. Oliver dropped his hand and frowned, looking from Tony and his girlfriend, to his IT girl who was standing next to a confused Isabelle. 

"Executive Assistant? That's what you did with your MIT diploma? Took a job getting coffee? I know you can do better than that," he said, it was meant to be friendly banter but with the way Pepper stepped on his foot he realized it had come out wrong. Felicity's eyes narrowed. 

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," she bit out. 

"Miss Smoak, you may want to watch your tone when speaking to men who's dog is worth more than you," Isabelle ordered. Tony turned to look at the woman. 

"One, I don't have a dog. Two, don't talk to her like that. Felicity is worth more than you'll ever be," he glared. The woman's eyebrow went up but she quickly recovered. 

"My apologies, should we get the meeting started?" she asked. Everyone nodded and sat down, Oliver not taking his eyes off of his friend, something was wrong. 

"Gotta say, last time I checked, you wanted nothing to do with the Queen family," Felicity said. 

"Last time I checked you wanted to be the first female president, not an assistant," Tony replied. 

"I was fourteen," 

"And I'm still trying to figure out what happened," everyone in the room was taken aback by Tony's tone. It was sad, disappointed, longing, it held none of the snark he was so famous for. 

"I'm sorry, do you and Miss Smoak know each other?" Isabelle finally asked, unable to contain her curiosity any longer. 

"I should hope so. My sperm did help create her," 

Dead silence. That is what the room was filled with. Oliver and Isabelle were shocked, Felicity was afraid, Tony was annoyed, and Pepper was sad. All of these emotions collided and bounced off of each other, creating a ton of tension. Felicity turned her gaze from the table back to her father. 

"Can we please stop talking about me and get on with the meeting?" Felicity asked. Oliver gave her a look that said they would be speaking later. 

~~~

"Felicity make a note of that," it was almost half an hour into the meeting and Felicity was already dying, however, this was the first time Oliver had specifically told her to make a note. 

"I just don't understand," Tony said. 

"You? Not understand something?" Pepper asked, rolling her eyes. 

"I just- how did you become an EA? The Felicity I knew would never, ever, become an assistant." he asked. Felicity groaned. 

"I didn't want too, okay, but Mister pretty boy over here, not that I think your pretty, Oliver, not that you're not pretty it's just not what I was saying I mean- ugh- Olicer insisted on having 'someone he could trust' or whatever so here I am! Sitting at this stupid meeting talking to you, wanting to claw my eyes out!" she exclaimed. Tony's brown eyes now fell on the man that was wasting his daughter's talents. 

"Really? The best thing you could come up with for someone of her skills was Executive Assistant? And this is why I don't like the Queens or their company! You make idiotic business decisions and now my daughter is suffering because of it!" he snapped. Felicity stood. 

"Can we talk outside?" her voice was dangerously low, so Tony followed her out, head down like a scolded puppy. 

"In a few minutes you are going to go back out there, I'm going to go home, and as soon as possible you are going to leave Starling City," she ordered, crossing her arms. 

"Fee-"

"No, do not do that. Do not 'Fee' me. This is exactly why I left. I can't handle your arrogance and your need for control of everything. I like my life here, I'm okay with the job that I have, and I'm creating a name for myself. What I do not need is you coming in and messing everything up." she demanded. He sighed but nodded. 

"If that's what you want," 

"It is," 

~~~

"I'm telling you Pep, something is wrong, the Felicity I know wouldn't take a job as an assistant if it was the last job on earth!" Tony exclaimed as he paced the sweet. 

"To be fair, you haven't spoken in almost three years, even when you were speaking, your relationship was rocky at best. Are you sure you really know her?" Pepper asked. 

"She's still my daughter. She's still a genius. It just- it's not right," he sighed, shaking his head. He quickly grabbed his Stark lap top and began typing. Pepper groaned. 

"Anthony Stark, please don't do anything stupid," Pepper begged. Tony just waved her off as he typed. 

"I'm just doing a background check on this Queen guy," he said. 

"What's there to find out? His life has been plastered all over the news since he was six," Pepper insisted. 

"Except for those five years he was on that 'island' and I'm still not convinced he was on the island the whole time," he said. She sighed and moved forward on the bed, putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them. 

"Come on. Let's just go to bed. Maybe I can talk Felicity into lunch tomorrow." she tried. 

"Aha! Did you know that the arrow showed up the day after Queen came back? Or-" Tony went on and on about all of the connections, linking Felicity's boss and the arrow. 

"Tony-" 

"Sorry, Pep, but I think I even know where his base is. I gotta see this," he said, standing up and pulling on a leather jacket, "You coming?" he asked. 

"No. I'm going to bed," she sighed, moving to get changed into the bathroom, practicing patience with her boyfriend. He shrugged, oblivious, and walked out the door. 

~~~

Felicity slowly swung her chair back and forth as she watched a sweaty Oliver do the salmon latter. She knew that he noticed her when she came in, she was just waiting for him to finish and interrogate her. Right now, she should be preparing herself for what she was going to say, but instead, she was focused on his back muscles as he moved up and down, up and down, up and down. He eventually stopped and hopped off, walking over to her. Diggle sat on the metal desk, watching quietly, Felicity having told him a few hours before what had happened. 

"So, you're Tony Stark's daughter?" he asked. 

"Correct."

"I thought you said your dad left when you were young," he said slowly. She sighed, nodding. 

"He did. I was four, he came back around when I was eleven and my mom died. Our relationship has been rough ever since. I mean, rough would probably be an understatement. He and I were constantly arguing he was such an egotistical jerk and sometimes I just wanted to smack him. Don't even get me started on the revolving door of sluts he brought in, I can't tell you how many times I woke up in the morning to find some blonde in nothing but his t-shirt! I mean don't get me wrong, there were good times too. He could be a good dad when he was trying, but that was off and on. And I mean he- Um, sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," she groaned and slid down in her office chair. 

"How did no one ever find our about you?" Oliver asked. 

"My dad may be a jerk who loves the paps, but there were certain things he wanted to be kept secret, and when he didn't want something in the press, he made sure it wasn't in the press," she told him. 

"I just don't understand, why didn't you say anything?" Oliver asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Apart from the fact that, until now, I haven't spoken to my father in over two years, you never asked. You've never shown an interest in anything outside of work, our night and day jobs," she said. Oliver frowned, realizing she was right, he never did really try getting to know her. He looked over at Diggle and thought of something. 

"Wait... Did you know?" he asked. Diggle nodded. 

"Yeah, man, I've known for some time," he said. 

"I did too." Sara jumped in, moving down the stairs, "It's called conversation, Ollie," she said. 

"Hey, Sara," Felicity gave the assassin a small smile. The two of them had been getting along really well, despite Felicity being jelous of her relationship with Oliver. Sara didn't know about it, and Felicity was just ignoring it, her feelings for Oliver weren't going to get in the way of a good friendship. 

"So you bo-" Oliver was cut off when they heard the door open, Sara and Diggle had hands on their guns, and Oliver had is Bow drawn back, in seconds. Tony Stark smirked and they all lowered their weapons, deciding the super hero wasn't a threat. When Tony's eyes landed on Felicity, they widened. 

"Wait, you're apart of this whole thing?!" he asked. She sighed and fell into her favorite chair, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Don't you have an early flight to New York tomorrow?" she questioned, exasperated. 

"What's the point of having a private jet if you can't choose when to leave?" he smirked. 

"How did you get in here?" Oliver growled. He was exposed, to Tony Stark. The man can't keep a secret, he told the world he was iron man the moment he had the chance. No way he would keep this secret. 

"Watch it there, Robin Hood, I'm not a threat," Tony said. 

"Your secret is safe, Oliver. He can keep a secret when it's not his to tell," Felicity sighed, dropping her hand and staring at her father, exhausted. She had now seen him all of two times and she was already warn out. 

"I can't believe this, Fel! Look, if you want to work with superheros, come to New York, the team misses you." Tony begged. 

"Last time I checked you didn't want me anywhere near the Avengers," she snapped, did he not remember their last big blow out? The reason they hadn't spoken in so long?

"Well, only one of them, really. And I would rather deal with you and Cap than this situation!" Tony exclaimed. 

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation. Since when do you think you have the right to decide what happens to me? You're not responsible for dealing with anything, Dad!" she exclaimed angrily. 

"I'm just trying to protect you!" 

"From what?! I sit in a basement working computers!" she shouted. 

"Felicity, I want better for you. You deserve more than this," he practically begged her. Felicity looked at the other team arrow members and gestured for her father to follow her outside. Once they were out she began speaking. 

"I'm sick of you trying to take over my life! You get no say in what I do! You already got what you wanted, okay? I left New York and I haven't been in contact with any of the Avengers. I ended one of the best relationships I ever had. What more do you want from me?!" she asked. Tony sighed, running his hands down his face. 

"Felicity, I made sure you kept your mother's name. I never let the public know about you, especially after I became iron man. I didn't want you being bombarded by paparazzi or kidnapped by someone for ransom. When you started dating Cap, I was afraid his enemies would find out. We all have many people who want to hurt us. You're my baby girl, I can't see you get hurt," he sighed. Tears welled up in her eyes and she found herself embraced in his arms. After they stood there for a while, she finally pulled away. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I'm not leaving team Arrow. Helping people.... It's what I was meant to do," she sighed. Tony sighed. 

"Okay, just- just be careful, please. I can't lose you," he said. She nodded and turned to go back in as Tony walked the opposite direction. 

"Hey, dad?" she called, stopping at the door. He turned. 

"Wanna maybe go get lunch tomorrow?" she asked. He smiled. 

"Sure, text me," 

~~~

2 days later: 

Felicity typed away at her keyboard as Diggle, Sara, and Oliver waltzed back into the lair after a fight. She watched as Oliver stripped off his shirt and she saw the bullet wound on his back. 

"Oliver! You have to be more careful!" she exclaimed, standing up to get the medical supplies. 

"It's cool, I got it," Sara smiled, beginning to stitch Oliver up. It was something Felicity usually did and she hated having to sit back down and watch. Sara quickly finished and Felicity watched as the two shared a deep kiss. She looked away, sighing. 

 

"Felicity, did you find out who that guy was?" Oliver grunted afterward, referring to the most recent criminal, they had been tracking him for some time. 

"Not yet," she sighed, shaking her head. 

"Felicity, it's been months! You haven't found anything?!" he asked. Felicity glowered at him. 

"He wears a mask! There is no correlation between the murders or the robberies. It's all random! You try doing it!" she exclaimed. 

"That's not my job, I need to know who he is so I can track him down. You need to get your head out of the clouds and focus!" he snapped. 

"Are you kidding me?! Oliver, this is what I'm doing both day and night along side trying to be your perfect assistant and dealing with your double lives! If anyone has their head in the clouds it's you! You can't honestly tell me your relationship with Sara isn't becoming a distraction!" she bit back. 

"Come on guys," Sara sighed. 

"Sara and I have been doing our jobs the best we can with what little we have. We'd be better if you were actually contributing at the moment!" he exclaimed. 

"Are you serious? Oliver, I have pretty much devoted my entire life to this team. I've taken a terrible job, upset my father, and am rarely home because I come straight from QT to here everyday. This has become my life. How am I not contributing?! You know what. Don't answer that. I don't care. Clearly I'm of no use here, so maybe I should just go somehwere else." she stood up, grabbing her bag, and stormed towards the door. 

"Wait, Felicity-" Oliver's attempt to apologize was cut off by the metal door slamming shut behind the IT girl. He sighed looking up to see Diggle and Sara glaring at him. 

"Dude, you really messed up," 

~~~

"Felicity?" Tony questioned, after opening his door to find his daughter standing there, makeup and tears running down her face. He and Pepper had decided to stay a few more days so that he and Felicity could spend some time together. 

"I'll come to New York. I'll help with the Avengers. I'll take a job at Stark Industries. I don't need to be here anymore," she said, shaking her head. 

"Fee," he pulled her into him as she sobbed. For her, leaving had been a long time coming. Oliver was already taking advantage of Felicity's devotion to him for a while. His relationship with Sara just made things even harder. She realized in that moment, that even if she hadn't made up with her dad, she would have left. Probably not to New York, but away from Oliver. Away from Team Arrow. Her mistake was allowing herself to be belittled and mistreated where she was. She couldn't do that, wouldn't do that. She was going to make sure that whatever happened next, she wasn't going to allow herself to be pushed around. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity's bags were packed and by the door, ready for her father to come and pick her up. She messed with her tablet, bored, as she sat on the couch. Rather than in her usual, business, tight skirt, and killer heels, attire, she was wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt. It felt nice, being able to relax in normal clothes. Lately she had been dressed and at work by 7 every morning and didn't get home until long after midnight, meaning she was stuck in those God-awful clothes all day. 

When she heard a knock at the door, she smiled, finally her father was here, and she could leave the crime ridden city and run down apartment building. Call her spoiled, but she would take Tony's mansion over the apartment (which was always messed up in some way, electricity shortage, air-conditioning fail, broken dishwasher) any day. When she opened the door her dad instantly pulled her into a hug. 

"Hey, Fel," he said as he held her. 

"Hey, Dad," she smiled into his chest, breathing in his scent, the odd mixture of oil, grease, leather, and cologne one she didn't realize she had missed so much. 

"You ready, kiddo?" he asked as they let go of each other. 

"Yeah, wanna help me with my bags?" she asked. He nodded, grabbing as many as he could as she shook her head, amusement clear on her face. 

Once all of her bags were in the trunk, they slid into the limo where Pepper was waiting. Felicity grinned, embracing the woman, the two had always been close. Felicity didn't know what she would have done has she not had Pepper around as a mother figure growing up. Felicity's phone began to ring as they pulled out of the parking lot and she held it to her ear. 

"Hello?" she asked, not having looked before answering. 

"Felicity, where are you?" Oliver's voice was laced with concern, not the anger from the night before. Still, Felicity was irritated. 

"Headed to get on a jet to New York," she answered smoothly. 

"Felicity, I'm sorry about last night. It was out of line. We need you here, on this team. We wouldn't function without you," he said. 

"Well, you're going to have to find a way, Oliver. Sara is pretty good with computers, I'm sure she can handle it," she replied. 

"You're really leaving?" he asked. 

"Yes, I am, Isabelle was happy to sign my resignation papers. I'm done here," she said. 

"Felicity-" 

"Oliver, don't. I can't do this with you right now. Tell Diggle we'll catch up later," she hung up before Oliver could reply and sighed. 

"Was that Queen?" Tony asked, clear distaste is his tone. 

"Yes. He's dealt with for now." Felicity smiled and sat back, waiting for them to arrive at their destination. 

\--

Walking up to the Avengers tower gave Felicity many emotions. Anxiety and excitement being the top two. Seeing Steve again... She desperately wanted to see him again, but she was afraid of what might happen. Luckily, the two of them separated on good terms, but still. Her anxiety was washed away for the moment when her eyes landed on James Rhodes. 

"Uncle Rhodey!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the man like she often did as a child. 

"Hey, Fel! How are you?" she asked, giving her a tight squeeze before letting go. 

"I'm good. Happy to see you!" she said, smiling brightly at him. He helped Tony grab all of the bags (Felicity's, Pepper's, and Tony's) and walked inside. 

"Are you living here?" Felicity asked him. He chuckled. 

"No, kid, I don't know how you lived with Tony for so long, I wouldn't have made it," he said. 

"Oh, come on, Rhodey, you would love to be around me 24/7." Tony teased. 

"Sure," Rhodey rolled his eyes, "well, I'll leave you now, I just had to come see my favorite niece before everyone else," he said. She smiled at him. 

"By Rhodey," she hugged him one last time as he left. 

"Alright, so, your room is the same as it was still, but eventually we'll get you your own floor and such," Tony explained. She nodded, while Felicity was 25 when she stopped talking to Tony, she was 19 when she moved out. 

"Great," 

Felicity walked into her old room, dropping her bags on the floor and looking around, chuckling. The walls were a dark blue color, at least, the parts you could see, the rest of it was covered in posters of different rock bands and lyrics written in silver sharpie on different areas. She decided that the next night she would sleep in a guest room, the Gothic, teenage, style was no longer comforting. Still, though, it was fun to see it again. She quickly got ready for bed and climbed underneath the dark comforter, smiling to herself. She had missed this. 

\-- 

Felicity yawned, walking into the kitchen, her blonde hair falling in frizzy curls behind her. She had slept well, she had forgotten how comfortable her old bed was. As she poured herself a glass of orange juice, Pepper walked in, seeming as if she had been up for hours. 

"Morning sleepy head, you and your father always sleep so late. Besides, it's only nine!" she said, shaking her head. 

"Well, you know us Stark's, we have to get our beauty sleep," Felicity smiled. 

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Pepper asked. 

"Well, I'm not sure. Dad says he's got a job ready for me soon, so it's not like I have to go job hunting," she replied, trying to think. 

"I know a few Avengers who might wanna hang out with you," Pepper's tone was very suggestive. Felicity watched her for a moment. 

"Does he miss me?" she asked. Pepper pursed her lips, nodding. 

"Yeah, he does. He won't talk about it, but he does," she said. 

"Is there... You know..."

"No girlfriend. Felicity, you're the only girl he's ever even looked at since he unfroze." Pepper said. 

"But he's Captain America! Girls practically throw themselves at his feet! I mean, how can you blame them? With his beautiful eyes and his large muscles you can't help but stare at. I mean, he's beautiful." Felicity rambled. With Pepper, she rarely tried to back track, she never felt the need to, Pepper was like a mother to her and there was no judgment or fear. Pepper chuckled. 

"Well, you aren't wrong. Still, none of those women are the woman he wants," Pepper said, beginning to walk away. 

"I'll see you later, Pep!" Felicity called. 

"Have fun," Pepper replied. Before exiting on the elevator. 

\-- 

"I forgot!" Tony exclaimed, rushing into the living room where Felicity was currently enjoying a Doctor Who marathon on the flat screen TV. It was 3:30 and she was still in her pajamas, half way through a carton of chocolate blue bell ice cream. It was a much needed break, plus mope session over the whole Oliver situation. 

"Forgot what?" Felicity asked, mouth full of the cold dessert, not taking her eyes off of Matt Smith and Karen Gillan bouncing around on screen. Tony's attention suddenly flipped from his current thoughts to the mess that his daughter was. She had chocolate covering her face and had candy wrappers surrounding her. It seemed to be right out of some cliché coming of age movie. 

"Is this what you've been doing all day?" he asked, gesturing to the mess that was extremely out of place in the extremely large living room. 

"Hey! Give me a break! The past several months I've been going from seven to two in the morning! I deserve this!" Felicity exclaimed. Tony just chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Alright, lazy-face. Well, get yourself cleaned up, I forgot we're hosting a party tonight, perfect time for you to make an entrance!" Tony said. Felicity instantly sat up. 

"A party? Tonight? What time?!" she exclaimed. 

"Er, seven," he said slowly. 

"Seven?! That only gives me four and a half hours to take a shower, find a dress, get my nails done, and do my hair and makeup!" Felicity flew off the couch, abandoning her frozen treat on the table and into her bedroom. Tony rolled his eyes and picked up her mess while she called Pepper for help. 

"Do you have to get a new dress?! Don't you have, like, 80?!" he called. 

"That's so dramatic. No, and I'm not rewearing a dress to a party with people I haven't seen in two years! Especially not one that's probably going to be all over social media!" Felicity exclaimed. Tony sighed, but perked up when Pepper walked in. 

"Tony! I told you to tell her days ago!" that was all she said before grabbing a fully dressed Felicity and rushing the two of them out the door. He shook his head. 

"Women," he muttered. 

\--

Pepper was an angel. At least, according to Felicity. Only a guardian angel can somehow help you find the perfect dress, get you in for mani-pedis, and have your hair and makeup done within just a few short hours. And, Felicity looked good. Pepper had outdone herself, Felicity's blue eyes were popping, her blonde hair fell in beautiful curls around her, and the dress... The dress was stunning, it highlighted her best features. 

"He is going to swoon," Pepper grinned. Felicity scoffed. 

"Of course, you did all this for Steve! Not that I don't appreciate it, though, I mean- you did amazing! I look great, not in an arrogant way, I just like the way I look. I guess it wouldn't be too bad if he noticed me, but it doesn't matter if he doesn't! We left as friends! We don't have to be in a relationship. Although that would be amazing, I really miss him." Felicity sighed. 

"He misses you too. He'll miss you even more once he sees you, you're stunning," Pepper said, smiling, as the two of them finally walked into the living room where Tony was waiting. 

"Awesome, let's go," he said. He was okay with being fashionably late, but there was a line. It was 7:15, he was ready to go. 

Steve Rogers stood chuckling next to Sam Wilson over some story he was telling. He actually really enjoyed the parties that Tony threw, they were always interesting and full of people he loved being around. He especially loved what happened afterwards, just the team gathering together, getting to spend time with each other. One thing that had always bothered him though, were the drunk women. It wasn't that they were drunk, it's what some of them did when they were drunk. Flirting all of a sudden got much more touchy and direct. It made him feel awkward, besides, there was only one girl he was interested in. 

So when the elevator doors opened and Tony and Pepper walked out, revealing the woman behind them, his eyes widened. Felicity Smoak, the most amazing person he had ever met stood there, looking around hopefully. She was as beautiful as ever and he was star struck. She spotted him and they found their selves walking towards each other, about to reunite after two and a half years apart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain," Felicity pressed her lips into a line and walked over, keeping her cool as best she could. 

"Madam," he replied, unable to wipe the grin off his face and actually play along. Felicity's lips twirked up. 

"You're not very good at this game," she said, amusement laced in her words. 

"I can't help it, I'm so happy to see you," he said, clearly sincere. Felicity broke out into her famous smile, the one Steve adored more than anything. 

"I've really missed you," she said. 

"Me too. What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"My Dad and I made up and after realizing my job sucked as well as my boss, I decided to move back. Dad even says I can join the team. How do you feel about that?" she asked. 

"Ecstatic," he said. She, unable to continue being so close to him without physical contact, threw her arms around him. She had been so nervous she forgot how easy it was to talk to him. To be with him. They did leave on good terms, why should things be awkward? With the two of them, naturally awkward people, they were fine around each other. Steve's arms instantly wrapped around her and buried his face into her hair, the familiar strawberry and vanilla scent hitting his nose. 

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked. 

"I suppose so," she teased. He smiled, leading her over the bar. 

"I need something strong," she told him as they arrived. He grinned and nodded. 

"Anything for the lady," 

\--

"Seriously?!" Steve was laughing loudly, both adults having had many drinks. 

"Scouts honor! I wouldn't lie!" she exclaimed. It had been several hours and it was now just her, Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Rhodey, Sam, Maria, and even Fury. 

"Lady Felicity Starling City must miss you but we are very happy to have you back," Thor grinned, lifting his drink, everyone followed in pursuit, causing Felicity to blush. 

"So, a little birdie tells me you're joining our team," Clint said, grabbing her attention. 

"I think I just might. The team could you the world's best hacker ever!" she slurred, ice cubes rattling in her glass of scotch.

"Well, I sure didn't recruit you, but you'd make a great addition," Fury said. 

"Come on, Nick, like you have any control over the team anymore," Felicity snickered. Despite her father's apparent distaste for the man (although, Felicity is pretty sure Tony respects Fury more than he lets on) she adored him and got along well with him. 

"I have more control then I let them think," he smirked. 

"Mhmm," Felicity nodded sarcastically before lifting her glass to her lips again. 

"Okay," Tony stood and took it out of her hands "I'm cutting you off," he chuckled, sitting back down, setting the drink on the table. 

"Aww, come on," she rolled her eyes, annoyed, but Tony was right, she was drunk. She didn't realize just how much stress and heartache had been being put on her since she met and began working with Oliver until she had gotten to New York. Naturally, she was trying to ease herself even more and ended up drinking one too many. 

"Come, on, let's get you upstairs," Tony said, helping her up. She just nodded loosely, hanging on too him. 

"Sir, there seems to be a problem with your latest project, I suggest you get up here right away," JARVIS came over the speaker before anyone could move. 

"Kinda busy Jar, can it wait a sec?" Tony asked the AI. 

"I'm afraid not, sir," it replied. 

"I got it, Tony," Steve stood up. Tony looked at him, raising and eyebrow. Steve nodded once and allowed Felicity to hang onto him. 

Once they were on the elevator, he couldn't help but stare at her. He hadn't seen her in so long, not since the huge blow out with Tony. After Felicity left Steve had been so angry, but then Tony explained his reasoning. Neither of them wanted Felicity to be a target and dating Steve was sure to do that. Were things different now though? If Tony is letting her be an Avenger, surely he wouldn't mind her dating one. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Felicity winked, taking notice of his watching. 

"Sorry, Fel... You doing alright? The last time you drank this much was when you found out about Cooper..." Steve trailed off, not wanting to finish that statement. She waved him off, giggling loudly. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Guy troubles, ya know? But it's all good! Let Oliver have his precious little team. See how he likes it without me!" she huffed, crossing her arms. 

"Who's Oliver?" Steve asked, his heart sinking. 

"My boss," she stated. He let out a breath of air. Boss. Felicity would never have any relationship with her boss... Right? 

"Ooh! We're here!" she said as the elevator dinged. Steve smiled- she was such a happy drunk- and led her onto Tony's floor. He went to her bag and dug out some pajamas before tossing them to her. 

"Turn around," she ordered. He chuckled and did so as she changed. When she was finished she climbed into bed. 

"G'night, Steve," she muttered. 

"Night, Fee," he flicked off the lights and walked out. 

He wasn't going to be able to handle this. Being with Felicity but not with her. It was going to hurt. It was going to hurt so bad. 

\--

Oliver Queen jogged down the stairs, brooding as usual. Sara followed behind, much slower, pulling her mask and wig off. The entire team was on edge, Sara, Oliver, Diggle, Roy, they all missed Felicity. It didn't help that none of them could do Felicity's job, not like her anyway. Without her, they were failing miserably. This was why Oliver was in such a mood. 

"We need Felicity, man," Diggle said. 

"Yeah, well she made her choice. She doesn't want to be here," Oliver growled. 

"Probably because you were a jerk!" Roy exclaimed. He hadn't been there when Felicity and Oliver had their big fight, but from what he heard from Sara, he was ticked. He would never admit it, but he cared about Felicity, a lot. She was like an older sister and Oliver had hurt her. 

"You know what Roy, I get that, but I apologized and she didn't take it so I don't know what you want me to do," he said. 

"For starters have a real face to face apology, Felicity is worth more than just a phone call, Ollie," Sara said, crossing her arms. She still could not believe her boyfriend for what he had said to Felicity that night, and honestly, things he had sometimes said before. They all recognized it, Oliver didn't appreciate Felicity until she was gone. 

"She's in New York, Sara," 

"So let's go to New York. I don't know about you guys, but I've always loved the big apple," Sara said, pulling herself onto the metal table. 

"And leave Starling?" Oliver asked incredulously. 

"Starling can handle itself for a few days. Right now, we all kind of owe Felicity. Maybe going all the way out there will convince her of how important she is to us," Roy said. 

"I agree with Roy, Felicity deserves this," Diggle said. 

"So it's settled, Roy, call your girlfriend, we're going to New York," Sara grinned. Oliver sighed but nodded, he wanted- no- needed, to see Felicity. He needed to show her how important she is to not only him, but the whole team.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a business trip, Isabelle," Oliver groaned, it had taken a few weeks to get everything settled, but they did, and they were ready to leave. 

"And as your business partner, I'm joining you," the young business woman gripped her black suit case, a victorious glint in her eyes. 

"Fine," Oliver knew there was no point in fighting her, Isabelle was too stubborn and bossy to ever give in. 

"So she's coming?" Laurel Lance asked, crossing her arms as she stared at the partnering CEO of QC. 

"Yup," Oliver said, causing Roy, Thea, Laurel, Sara, and Diggle to all hold back groans and protests. No one liked that woman, she was insufferable. 

"Is Stark the only person we're meeting up with because I have a few other buisness owners I was looking into," Isabelle said as they all got seated on the plane. 

"Who?" Oliver asked, sighing. 

"For starters-" and Isabelle began her boring buisness talk, where they sat and listened for hours. 

\--

Meanwhile Felicity was sitting comfortably in her father's office chair as he and one of his top inventors conversed. Her hair, now back to brunette, sat over her shoulder as she played with it. Every once in awhile she would throw in ideas, which would be quickly praised and scribbled down before they moved on. This had been her life growing up, many of Tony's inventions had a bit of her own handy work mixed in. 

"Awesome, I will see you tomorrow," Tony said to the guy. He was a younger man, around Felicity's age, with soft blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. 

"See you later, Felicity," the kid pushed his glasses up and waved at her. 

"By James," Felicity gave him a kind smile as he disappeared. 

"So, that was great and all, but why exactly did I need to be here?" she asked, twisting herself in the chair. 

"I just thought you'd have some ideas. You and James seemed to hit it off well," he said, and suddenly, Felicity understood. Tony's tone was that one that he always had when he had a trick up his sleeve. That nonchalant shrug as he tried to analyze you discreetly to see if his plan worked. 

"Oh my God, you're trying to set me up!" once upon a time, Felicity would have been angry, but after so long, she was just amused. 

"No, no, no, I just thought you could use a friend other than the Avengers," Tony lied. 

"Dad," she warned. 

"Okay, fine, maybe I had a bit of a plan," he said. 

"Well stop it, I can get my own men,” she insisted. 

“Right, you can get a jerk vigilante who doesn't care about you and a lab rat,” Tony said. Felicity paused, blinking. 

“What?” she asked. Tony sighed, guilt filling him. 

“I'm sorry Fel,” he said. 

“Steve and I are trying to get back together, I need you to be supportive,” Felicity said, standing up. Tony raised his hands. 

“I will try, even if I don't like it,” he said. 

“Thank you,” just at that moment the office door opened and they turned to see Natasha, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. 

“Ready?” Pepper asked. 

“Yes, I'm going to lunch, see you later,” Felicity gave Tony a quick hug before following the ladies outside and into the elevator. She quickly exchanged conversation with Jane and Darcy, having not seen them in a while, as they got ready. 

“So you and Steve Rogers?” Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Maybe soon. Now please give me a break,” Felicity groaned causing the women to laugh. 

“Come on! It's so cute! Stelicity!” Darcy squealed. Felicity looked at her strangely, confused. 

“What? It's better than Olicity, I hated it,” she said. 

“Olicity?” Jane and Pepper asked as Felicity groaned again. 

“What, seriously? Am I the only one that kept up with her while she was in Starling? Oliver Queen? She worked with him. Would have had a cute relationship had he not started acting like a complete jerk,” Darcy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, I remember the two of you were having issues when we left, I didn't realize you were romantically involved,” Pepper said. Felicity shook her head. 

“We weren't. Oliver had no interest in me, trust me,” she said. 

“Good, from what I hear, Oliver Queen is far from a good partner anyways,” Jane commented. Felicity just nodded solemnly, a wave of guilt and sorrow washing over her. She missed her team. 

\--

“She just really gets under my skin,” Felicity explained that night as she threw her tiny fists into the punching bag and Steve held it. 

“This Isabelle Rochev chick sounds like a piece of work,” he said. She nodded, agreeing. 

“She definitely is. She's a control freak. A know it all. A spoiled Brat. She never smiles, like, never. I don't think I've once seen her smile. You should see her photos. She looks like a super villain, and I would know, I've seen super villains,” Felicity complained. 

“Fix your shoulders.” Steve said, “Yeah, you have seen your fair share haven't you,” he continues after the critique, which she took instantly. 

“Yes. Just for once I would like to not have to deal with them, you know?” she asked. He just raised his eyebrows and she laughed. 

“Of course you know, Captain America,”

“So do you, Felicity Stark,” he quipped back. 

“Smoak,” she corrected, dropping her fists and laying her hands on her knees, out of breath. 

“So, how have things been being back lately?” Steve asked, moving to sit on the mats across from her. She shook her head, also sitting, tucking her legs underneath her. 

“Fine, I'm having a much nicer time working at Stark Industries than I was as an EA,” she grimaced. Steve nodded. 

“Oliver Queen is an idiot. I still can't believe he made you an assistant,” he said, getting a bit angry. Felicity scooted forward some and grabbed his hand. 

“I know. That's why I'm back here, with you and everyone else,” she said, smiling at him. He did too, he always smiled when she did. It was contagious. He leaned in and kissed her slowly for a few seconds. 

“So have you sparred with Nat at all since you've been back?” he asked. 

“Only a couple of times, she wants too tomorrow,” Felicity explained. 

“I have to see that,” he said. She rolled her eyes, chuckling. 

“You've seen Nat and I fight how many times?” Felicity questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not enough, plus you're out of practice… In fact, I'm going to go get her right now.” he said standing up. She laughed and allowed him to go get the firey red headed assassin. 

Meanwhile Oliver, Sara, Diggle, and Roy ditched Laurel, Thea, and Isabelle at the hotel and were entering Stark tower. They walked over the the front desk where a little old lady was sitting. 

“Can I help you?” she asked. 

“Hi, I'm Sara Lance, I'm a friend of Felicity Smoak’s, mind if we go say hi?” she asked. 

“Oh, sure dear, I recognize your name. She's on floor 11 training with Natasha, you and your friends can head right up.” she said. At the mention of Felicity training with the black widow, the group raised their eyebrows but nodded and went that way. 

When they got there, their mouths all dropped open. They had all seen videos and clips of Natasha Romanoff fighting before, she was clearly going easy on Felicity, but not too easy. Felicity kept up with the Assassin well, dodging kicks and punches here and there and getting in a few of her own. She was impressive considering they had all kind of just assumed she couldn't fight at all, but she definitely could. Natasha still got her pinned to the ground, of course, but Felicity had stalled it for a good amount of time. When they heard laughing and cheering they looked up and realized the rest of the Avengers were watching, still having not noticed team arrow. 

“You really are out of practice, Smoak,” Natasha chuckled standing up and helping her friend up. 

“Shut up,” Felicity teased. Her normally blonde hair had been dyed back to its original brown and was pulled into a braid that rested on her shoulder. One of her biggest reasons for dying it in the first place was to go along with her new life away from her father, but now she wanted it all back. She was only wearing a sports bra and yoga pants, her small stomach showing the ghost of abs she was trying to gain back. 

“Now I have an important question,” Natasha said. Felicity raised an eyebrow. 

“Who are you?” in a blink of an eye, Natasha had a gun trained on the team, Clint his arrows, and Steve his shield, which they had no idea where it even came from, and Thor his hammer. So they did notice. Everyone but Stark, Pepper, and Felicity who were now staring surprised. 

“Woah, hold your fire, we're from Starling,” Sara said, raising her arms. 

“They're not a threat,” Felicity confirmed, watching them with icy blue eyes. The Avengers slowly lowered their weapons. At some point, Steve and Tony had ended up on each side of Felicity.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked. 

“We came to see Felicity,” Oliver said. Everyone just looked at her and she sighed, annoyed. 

“Everyone this is Diggle, Roy, Sara, and Oliver. Team this is everyone,” she said, making introductions. 

“Oliver Queen?” Steve asked, standing protectively a few inches ahead of her. 

“Yes,” he said, holding out a hand. Steve took it reluctantly. 

“Lady Felicity, would you like me to escort the young man out?” Thor asked, stepping forward. All of the Avengers at this point knew most of what happened in Starling, just none of the arrow stuff, that was left out. 

“No, Thor, it's okay. Could I have the room with my friends though?” she asked. Reluctantly, everyone left. Cap was last he grabbed her hand. 

“Call if you need anything,” he said, staring down at her with his intent gaze, the one that made her heart melt. 

“I will,” she squeezed his hand and he gave a curt nod before leaving. She looked over at the four people in front of her. 

“I'm not coming back,” she said, leaning down and grabbing her shirt, pulling it on. 

“We need you Felicity, things aren't the same without you,” Sara said.

“You really don't need me,” she insisted. 

“Felicity, you're the glue to our team. Without you we’re a mess,” Roy said. 

“You're an important part of this team,” Diggle said. He had already been keeping in touch with her and had pretty much said these words thousands of times, so she wasn't phased. 

“You guys can find another computer expert,” she said. 

“Maybe, but we can't find another Felicity. You're worth more than your brain to us,” Sara said. Felicity looked over the silent Oliver. 

“Have anything to say?” she asked. 

“You know how I feel. We need you,” he said. 

“You don't. You made that perfectly clear, I'm not coming back,” she began to walk out the door but turned, “feel free to stay in town, I'd love to catch up, Sara.” with that she was gone.


End file.
